KyuMin :: Fall in Mistake
by beyouteafoolelf
Summary: Yah mungkin semua ini salahnya, salah Kyuhyun? atau Yesung yang begitu bodohnya merasakan cinta, andai dia tidak jatuh cinta. Ini salah cintakah? RnR yaa


**Tittle : Fall in Mistake (****팔 인 미쓰다그****)**

**Sekuel of Im a Murder **

**Author : beyouteafoolelf (****웬니 샆다리사****)**

**Pairing : KyuMin (****규민****)**

**Cast : **

**Cho Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin SJ as Lee Sungmin**

**And Other Cast**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T, PG-17**

**Type : Chaptered, Straight**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO (S) yang tidak saya sadari :p , Genderswitch, MinChulWook Girl! Mungkin (?) ini sad ending ya? Death chara (?) *plaakk**

**a/n : yang ga suka ga boleh baca ya, yang copy cat jauh-jauh, **

**chap ini masih ada bau2 Yesungnya, maklumlah ini Sekuel Im a Murder, mungkin Kyuminnya belum kelihatan yah?**

_Namja_ jangkung itu menggeliat kecil saat terbangun dari tidurnya semalaman. Berusaha untuk mengilangkan sisa-sisa kelelahannya. Sesekali mengucek mata yang masih enggan membuka sempurna. Sebentar lagi pasti Heechul akan berteriak memanggilnya jika belum muncul di meja makan milik satu-satunya wanita di rumah ini. Dengan malas dia bangkit dari kasur reot menuju ke lemari untuk memakai kaos karena memang ia tidur bertelanjang dada. baru saja ingin turun, ia mendengar suara mengeluh dari kasur reot tadi. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

"Ryeowook-_ahh_ _kajimaa... Appa_! Aku saja yang mati untuknya." rintih suara itu lemah.

Dia adalah Yesung, dua minggu yang lalu dia membunuh wanita yang dicintainya dengan tangannya sendiri karena tekanan dari Kangin. Kyuhyun tau ini menyakitkan bagi Yesung. Dia adalah salah satu orang yang memisahkannya dengan wanita itu. Saat itu, seluruh tenaga Yesung kerahkan untuk melawannya. Hanya karena dia lebih tinggi makanya dia berhasil menariknya pulang meninggalkan jasad kekasihnya itu. Dan sekarang dia merasa sangat kasihan melihat hal ini. Sejak saat itu Yesung selalu mengigaukan kekasihnya, menangis dalam tidurnya. Sama sekali tidak bisa makan, kecuali jika Kangin yang sudah turun tangan untuk memaksanya makan. Terlebih lagi, hampir seluruh tugasnya dilimpahkan pada Kyuhyun. Jadi, Kyuhyun lebih sering memunculkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan menggantikan Yesung. Dia hanya takut polisi akan menangkapnya.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah pembunuh bayaran. Kangin adalah bos sekaligus _appa_ angkatnya yang biasanya menerima 'pesanan' dari orang-orang berhati busuk. Dan mereka mendapatkan uang yang lebih dari semua itu. Tak apalah, semua orang punya cara sendiri untuk mencari rezeki mereka. Begitupun mereka, Kyuhyun yang dimulai dari keahlian menembak yang jitu dan ketidaktentuan hidupnya, Kangin menemukannya di jalanan dan mengangkat sebagai anak. Melatihnya hingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Tangannya sudah terbiasa menarik pelatuk tanpa beban. Bubuk mesiu adalah bau yang tak bisa pergi dari penciumannya. Takkan bisa dilepaskan lagi, dia takkan pernah bisa melakukan seperti yang Yesung lakukan.

Dia memandang hyungnya iba, menghela nafas pelan lalu membenahi selimut usang yang sudah melorot di kaki. Saat dia merapatkan selimut ke bahu Yesung, dia mengigau lagi.

"Ryeowook... Ryeowook... _Mianhae..._"

Kali ini Yesung menyebut nama gadis itu lagi. Air mata menggantung disudut mata kecilnya yang tertutup lelah. Sejenak Kyuhyin berpikir, mengapa tidak nasehatinya Yesung sejak dulu. Bahwa pembunuh seperti mereka tidak mengenal cinta, wanita. Orang seperti mereka hanya bisa hidup sendiri dan akan berhubungan dengan orang lain hanya demi 'misi'.

"Kyuhyun-ah! _Ppali_ turunlah, _appa_ memanggilmu!" Jerit Heechul ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

Kyuhyun segera turun menemui Heechul yang sedang menyusun piring di meja makan rapuh mereka. "Dimana _appa_?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Dia di kamarnya, sebentar lagi dia keluar." Balas Heechul, lalu meninggalkannya ke dapur lagi.

Seorang laki-laki tampan keluar dari kamar di anak tangga berjalan menuju meja makan kemudian menjumput _sandwich_ kacang di sana.

"_Hyung_! Heechul nuna akan memarahimu jika dia melihatnya." Ujar Kyuhyun menatap tangan namja yang mulai memasukkan _sandwich_ itu ke mulutnya.

"Eumm Kyuhyun... Ini enak!" Cengir namja itu mengabaikan peringatannya, "Harusnya bukan hanya appa dan Yesung _hyung_ yang dibuatkan sarapan setiap hari."

"_YAAA_! Donghae! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Jerit Heechul pada Donghae yang tadi memakan _sandwich_ buatannya.

"UHUK UHUKK! Kyuhyun, aku pergi dulu ya! Daaah!" Ucap Donghae terburu-buru dan langsung melesat saat Heechul makin dekat dengannya.

"_Aiish_, lain kali akan ku tembak kakimu Lee Donghae!" Kesal Heechul, tak lama kemudian dia kembali tenang dan membuat _sandwich_ pengganti.

Seorang _namja_ tegak keluar dari kamar yang berada di dekat dapur. Kemudian berjalan lurus menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. _Namja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, mengisyaratkan untuk duduk di depannya. Setelah Kyuhyun duduk menghadapnya, dia menyodorkan amplop berwarna cokelat berukuran sedang pada Kyuhyun. Dia menerimanya cepat lalu membukanya.

Didalamnya terdapat beberapa lembar foto dengan wajah sama tapi diambil dari sisi yang berlainan. Terlihat sekali kalau foto itu diambil secara diam-diam. Foto itu menunjukkan seorang pria separuh baya dengan setelan jas formal. Dibelakang foto itu tertulis, _Kim JeongHo: Cheokdam Sq, Tuesday 03.10 PM._

"Pada saat itu akan ada acara bakti sosial yang diadakan di Cheokdam sq, dia akan memberi pidato disana dan kau lakukan saat itu juga. Kau harus berhati-hati karena presiden akan hadir disana yang membuat penjagaan lebih ketat." Jelas Kangin panjang lebar, Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk mendengarkannya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." matanya masih memindai foto-foto itu.

"Hari ini Donghae yang menggantikan Yesung, jadi kau bisa fokus membereskan ini, karena aku tau ini termasuk pekerjaan sulit." Jelas Kangin dengan suara berat.

"Aku pamit, _appa,_ aku harus mencari gedung yang cocok untuk menjalankannya." Pamitnya berdiri dari duduk.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanyan Kangin singkat tapi menggeram.

"Tidak, aku bisa beli di jalan nantinya, aku pergi."

.

(o_O)/

.

Pukul 02.45 _namja_ bermata setan itu sedang menikmati _ice cream_ vanilla sambil duduk-duduk memperhatikan keramaian di seberang taman kota ini. Beberapa orang penting mulai berdatangan ke alun-alun yang sudah di tata menjadi tempat pertemuan. Di atas panggung terdapat spanduk bertuliskan "BAKTI SOSIAL YAYASAN BAEKHAN". Tataan tempat itu cukup cantik dengan balon-balon yang di tempel disetiap sisi panggung dan meja-meja yang di tata denga taplak putih berenda.

Tempat yang tadinya lengang itu kini penuh terisi dengan penjagaan ketat setelah mobil presiden Korea datang. Memancing orang-orang sipil memenuhi tempat itu untuk sekedar melihat bagaimana orang nomor satu korea itu walau hanya dari kejauhan. Tak ayal, semua pedagang makanan banyak membuka _stand_ mereka di sini yang memang biasanya sudah disediakan panitia.

Sekitar 15 menit lagi Kyuhyun menjalankan misinya. Sengaja dia berjalan mendekati kerumunan yang gila 'presiden' itu, mereka terlihat malang karena tidak bisa melihatnya dari dekat. Petugas keamanan juga tak henti-hentinya meneriaki mereka. Tapi perhatian namja jangkung itu kini malah teralih pada sesosok _yeoja_ yang kebingungan berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat kerumunan masa itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri bukan pria mata keranjang yang jelalatan melihat wanita berkaki mulus. Melainkan penampilannya yang aneh, _yeoja_ itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan topi _sport,_ kaca mata hitam selebar wajahnya serta syal yang menutupi wajahnya. Orang waras mana yang memakai syal di musim panas seperti ini. Belum lagi yang membuatnya makin aneh, dengan penampilan kepalanya yang begitu, dia memakai dress cantik selutut tanpa lengan dan _high heels_.

Sekali lagi, _yeoja_ itu mondar-mandir sambil sesekali mendongakkan wajahnya ke arah alun-alun. Mulanya Kyuhyun beranggapan kalau wanita itu polisi, tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi, mana mungkin polisi menyamar dengan gaya seperti itu. Meskipun ada, mereka tidak akan berlebihan menutupi wajah mereka.

"Aaah _othoke_?" keluh _yeoja_ itu terdengar oleh Kyuhyun, karena kini yeoja itu berjalan lurus menuju dirinya.

Terus berjalan lurus, kepalanya menunduk lemas tanpa menyadari apa saja yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun yang bukannya menghindar malah ikut berjalan lurus menuju _yeoja_ itu. Karena kelewat penasaran atau hal lain. Bisa saja _yeoja_ ini memang polisi atau detektif yang berjaga disini.

BRUUUKK! Terdengar bunyi tabrakan kecil, Kyuhyun langsung memasang aktingnya.

"Aaa maafkan aku _agashi, gwenchanayo_?" Ramahnya sambil berusaha membantu _yeoja_ itu berdiri.

"_Ne,_ aku tidak apa-apa." kata _yeoja_ itu santai tanpa menyadari kalau kacamatanya lepas, syalnya sudah lengser sehingga wajahnya terlihat jelas di mata Kyuhyun.

"Oh! Kau?" Kyuhyun setengah menjerit melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"_O-mo_! kau mengenaliku?" panik _yeoja_ itu kemudian meraba wajah mulusnya, "Kacamataku dimana!"

"Ini, terjatuh saat kau menabrakku." Kyuhyun menyerahkan kacamata yang langsung di pakai oleh _yeoja_ itu, "Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu _agashi_, apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aiish kenapa aku bodoh sekali!" keluh yeoja itu tanpa memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun." Kyuhyun menunjukkan senyumnya saat si _yeoja_ mulai melihat padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku _'agashi',_ aku bosan mendengarnya, lagipula kau pasti tau namaku kan?"

"Baiklah Sungmin-_ssi_! Begitukan maksudmu?"

"CK! Apa yang sebenarnya aku lakukan sekarang..." keluh _yeoja_ yang ternyata bernama Sungmin, tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun, sepertinya sekarang dia lebih mengkhawatirkan nasibnya.

"_Appa_mu di dalamkan? Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Pasti polisi mengizinkanmu."

"Mana mungkin aku menunjukkan wajahku begitu saja, paparazi tidak akan memaafkanku, kau taukan?" Kesalnya tapi terlihat imut.

"Yah, kalau begitu tidak usah jadi anak presiden." Tukas Kyuhyun cuek lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih kebingungan.

Sungmin masih tidak terlalu mempedulikan ucapan terakhir Kyuhyun walau itu sedikit mengesalkan baginya. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana caranya menembus barikade manusia sipil menuju ke barisan polisi tanpa dilihat paparazi. Kiri kanan ia memutar otaknya, tapi masih belum bisa menemukan jalan yang pas. kalau saja para wartawan itu melihatnya, bisa di pastikan besok pagi artikel koran akan penuh dengan wajahnya karena ketidakdisiplinannya.

Di tempat lain, Kyuhyun sedang berada di gedung apartemen di seberang alun-alun sedang meneropong keadaan dengan fokus senapannya. Mencari apa yang harus dia habisi. Tapi sebelumnya dia harus melihat keadaan di sekitarnya. Setelah di rasa cukup, dia melirik sekilas ke arah jam tangannya. Lalu kembali memfokuskan tembakannya hingga tepat di dada kiri sasaran. Wajahnya kini buram, serius dan menyiratkan banyak kebencian. Kebencian yang harus di bangun saat mengeksekusi seseorang. Mata menatap tajam pada laki-laki paruh baya yang memberikan pidato dengan senyuman. Seakan-akan pria itu adalah musuh terbesar dalam hidupnya.

Tangan beruratnya kini mulai menarik pelatuk.

3...2...1...

ZAPP! Suara harus itu melesat melewati udara dan akhirnya menembus tujuannya. Laki-laki bernama Jeongho itu ambruk seketika. Membuat semua manusia yang ada disana menjerit tak karuan. Berlari kesana-kemari mencari tempat yang menurut mereka aman. Polisi-polisi beringsut mengamankan tempat, serta membawa presiden pergi dari sana. Petugas lain segera berlari menuju tempat yang mereka anggap asal tembakan.

Sungmin kebingungan dengan keributan yang terjadi barusan. Dia yang baru akan menembus lapisan manusia di depannya, malah kini berlari berhamburan kemana-mana. Namun telinganya menangkap kalimat dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Ada yang tertembak! Pasti orang itu sudah mati!" Jerit seorang pria sembari menghambur pergi.

"_MWO_! Tertembak? Mati? _Appa_!_ Appaa_!" jerit Sungmin panik tanpa mempedulikan statusnya sekarang.

Tidak ada yang menyadari ataupun mempedulikannya, karena mereka sekarang dalam kondisi yang sama, panik.

Sungmin berjalan lurus menuju alun-alun tempat _appa_nya berada. Tapi matanya tak sengaja melihat appa tercintanya dikelilingi _bodyguard_ yang berjalan tergesa-gesa. Hal itu sontak membuat Sungmin ngebut menjenguk appanya.

"_APPA_!" Jeritnya kencang.

_Appa_ Sungmin yang menyadari suara anaknya itu menoleh. Langsung menerima pelukan anakknya yang sudah menangis merengek.

"Aku kira appa yang di tembak!" isak Sungmin.

"_Appa_ tidak apa-apa, min, ayo masuk, kita ke tempat aman." ajak _appa_ Sungmin meninggalkan tempat yang makin kalang kabut itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hyung<em>? Apa ingin makan sesuatu? pasti akan kubelikan untukmu." tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang melamun di kasurnya.

Tapi _hyung_-nya itu hanya diam, seperti tidak ada Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"_Hyung mianhae_, aku tidak bisa membantumu saat itu, tapi _hyung_ _jebal_... Jangan seperti ini." tukas Kyuhyun, sungguh dia menyesal jika tau Yesung akan seperti ini.

"Katakanlah, mau makan apa? Lihatlah wajahmu itu jadi tirus seperti Heechul _noona_ saja." Kyuhyun berucap lagi, tapi kini Yesung tersenyum getir.

"_Bisakah_?" lirih Yesung dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa _hyung_? Katakanlah padaku." Kyuhyun menatap serius.

"Kau carikan bunga akasia untukku?" pinta Yesung kemudian.

"Bu-Bunga akasia? Baik hyung, aku carikan untukmu. Tapi syaratnya kau harus makan makanan yang aku belikan, OK!" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat Yesung mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Bunga akasia? Kami tidak menjualnya, bunga itu sulit di dapat, dulu Kim _florist_ menjualnya, tapi sekarang dia sudah menutup tokonya." jelas _florist_ namja di sebuah toko bunga.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat, sudah hampir seharian dia berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari bunga akasia. Tapi hasilnya nihil, karena memang bunga itu sulit didapat. Hampir semua toko ia datangi dan tidak ada satupun yang menjual bunga akasia. Mereka bilang dulu ada sebuah toko yang menjual bunga akasia. Namun sekarang pemiliknya sudah menutup toko dan hilang entah kemana. Beberapa _florist_ menyarankannya untuk pergi ke toko bunga terbesar di Seoul, blossom outlet. Kemungkinan besar bunga itu ada disana.

15 menit waktu yang Kyuhyun butuhkan untuk sampai ke Blossom. Dilihat dari penampilan luarnya, toko ini memang terlihat megah. Gedung berdesain elegan dengan pintu otomatis. Tidak ada bungan yang terpajang diluar. Yang ada hanya tulisan besar yang tersusun dari bunga-bunga kecil bertuliskan BLOSSOM OUTLET. Kalau tidak melihat nama tokonya, mungkin orang akan mengira itu tempat spa.

Tanpa ragu, Kyuhyun masuk ke Blossom. Dan yang pertama terlihat olehnya adalah bunga-bunga dengan beragam warna tersusun rapih di dalam toko berdasarkan jenisnya. Bau wangi juga langsung menyeruak kemana-mana, berbeda setiap dia berada bunga berbeda pula. Para floristnya berjaga di setiap tempat bunga. Ada yang melayani pelanggan, dan membungkus bunga.

Tempat ini agak sepi, mungkin karena harganya yang mahal. Saking sepinya, manusia yang berada di sini bisa dihitung dengan jari. Berbeda dengan bunga-bunga disini, sangat banyak! mungkin bunga di seluruh dunia berada disini. Kyuhyun sendiri malah kebingungan mencari bunga akasia.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar seorang pelayan toko pada Kyuhyun.

"_Ne,_ aku mencari bunga akasia, apa kalian menjualnya." tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

"Tentu kami menjualnya, ikuti saya." pinta si pelayan mengarahkan tangannya lalu berjalan diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Ini bunga akasianya tuan, berapa banyak yang anda butuhkan?"

Mereka sekarang berada di depan bunga akasia yang disusun dalam vas-vas besar. Dengan hamparan warna kuning yang menyegarkan mata.

"Berikan aku satu _bouquet_ besar, aku tidak peduli berapa jumlahnya."

"Di bungkus plastik, atau keranjang tuan?"

"Plastik." Balas Kyuhyun yang diikuti anggukan pelayan.

"Mohon tunggu sebentar."

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali menjelajah toko bunga yang luasnya mungkin sama dengan tempat sauna yang biasa di kunjunginya dengan Donghae. Melihat beberapa jenis bunga yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui. Sekali-kali iseng menghirup bau bunga. Bertanya pada si _florist_ tentang bunga-bunga yang dilihatnya sembari menunggu belanjaannya di bungkus.

Kyuhyun menyadari kehadiarn seseorang yang mungkin di kenalnya. Mendekatinya diam-diam dan saat tepat berada di belakang sosok itu, dia menyapanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun singkat, membuat kaget orang yang di depannya.

"Ahh kau mengagetkanku." Jerit sosok itu manis, belum sadar siapa yang menegurnya, dan saat dia berbalik, "Oh! Kau? Yang kemarin? Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa kau orang 'penting' juga?" ujarnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip.

"Apa maksudmu? apa harus orang 'penting' yang datang ke tempat ini?" balas Kyuhyun santai, menatap wajah lugu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ahh syukurlah, aku takut kau akan mengadukan tindakanku kemarin."

"Kau tenang saja Sungmin-_ssi_, aku bukan seorang pengadu _eoh_?"

"Tentu saja, hehe." Sungmin tertawa geli menyadari argumennya yang sudah salah dari awal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sungmin-_ssi_?" Tanya kyuhyun, tanpa mempedulikan kekehan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Kau tidak punya TV ya? Besok ulang tahun presiden, aku ingin memberikan bungan untuknya." jelas Sungmin yang hanya di balas Senyum oleh Kyuhyun.

"Tuan ini pesanan anda, silahkan ke kasir untuk membayarnya." Tukas pelayan memotong obrolan mereka, memberikan se_bouquet_ bunga berwarna kuning cerah.

"Ohh? Bunga akasia?" Mata Sungmin membulat melihat kumpulan bunga akasia itu.

"Apa kau suka?"

"Tidak juga sih, hanya saja aku jarang melihat bunga ini, bahkan aku tidak tau kalau mereka menjualnya disini." Jelas Sungmin masih menatapi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu, ambilah ini!" Kyuhyun mencabut beberapa tangkai bunga akasia yang ada di tangannya lalu memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Aku duluan ya." Kyuhyun berbalik arah menuju kasir, meninggalkan Sungmin lagi.

"Kenapa dia memberikanku ini, aku kan bisa beli sendiri." gerutu Sungmin kecil.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali dengan tangan penuh saat pulang ke rumah appanya. Tangan kanan bunga akasia, dan kiri sekantung makanan, _jajangmyeon_ yang ia beli untuk Yesung. Itu makanan favorit _hyung_nya dari dulu.

"_Hyung,_ aku kembali." sapa Kyuhyun saat dia menemukan Yesung teras belakang rumah kecil itu.

"_Ne..._" lemah Yesung menunduk.

"_Hyung,_ aku mendapatkannya." Kyuhyun menyodorkan satu _bouquet_ bunga akasia ke arah Yesung.

"Ohh?" Kaget Yesung menarik bunga itu, menatapnya dalam, seulas senyum hadir di wajahnya.

"Benar itu kan? Bunga akasia yang kau cari _hyung_." tanya Kyuhyun, dia senang melihat _hyung_nya agak bersemangat melihat bunga akasia yang ia bawa.

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya Kyu?" Yesung menatap wajah Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke Bunga akasia itu lagi.

"Blossom outlet, hanya tempat itu yang menjual bunga akasia _hyung_."

Yesung hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun. Otaknya masih berpendar mencari ingatannya bersama _yeoja_ mungil bernama Ryeowook.

"Mereka bilang dulu ada yang menjual bunga akasia, tapi sekarang sudah tutup, seingatku mereka menyebutnya Kim _florist_." Jelas Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Ne_? K-kim?" kaget Yesung tiba-tiba, kepalanya sakit.

"_Eoh, kajja hyung_ kau harus tepati janjimu untuk makan, aku belikan kau _jajangmyeon_." Ajak Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari Yesung yang sekarang diam.

Air matanya mulai muncul dari sudut mata kecilnya. Mengingat hal yang paling disukai sekaligus dibencinya. Dia tau pasti siapa yang dimaksud dengan Kim _florist_, juga tahu kenapa dia menutup tokonya. Bukankah itu _yeoja_ mungil yang dicintainya. Jelas sekali, karena dia yang memberi Yesung setangkai bunga akasia untuk mengungkap cinta padanya. Itu _yeoja_nya, Kim Ryeowook.

Isakan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar keadaan _hyung_nya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagian mana yang membuat _hyung_nya menangis lagi.

"_Wae hyung_? _gwenchanayo_?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir merangkul pundak hyungnya, sesekali menepuknya.

"Tinggalkan _hyung_ sendirian Kyu." lirih Yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya menuruti kata-kata Yesung. Mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat hyung kesayangannya menangis lagi. Kembali menyesali segala sesuatu dari awal. Semestinya malam itu dia tidak ikut datang ke rumah pohon itu. Semestinya dia tidak pernah membuntuti Yesung dan melaporkannya pada Kangin. Yah mungkin semua ini salahnya. Atau Yesung yang begitu bodohnya merasakan cinta, andai dia tidak jatuh cinta. Ini salah cintakah?

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>THANK KYU for READING :D<strong>


End file.
